The present invention relates to foldable blanks for forming bottle carriers, and to a process and method for assembling a bottle carrier from foldable blanks.
Packages are known in the prior art for carrying bottles or cans. Such carriers can be formed of plastic, cardboard, or other materials. However, it is a problem in the art to provide a bottle carrier which is relatively strong, inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetic in appearance, and easy to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,829 to Hughes teaches a display carton and blank therefor. The assembled carton has openable ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,640 to Joyce teaches a carton with separators, a blank, and an apparatus for erecting a carton from the blank. A relatively complex blank and folding operation are shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,077 to Champlin et al. teaches a carrier handle. The carrier handle is formed by a folded blank having two holes, the two holes being in overlying relationship in the assembled carrier to form a handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,365 to Kulig discloses a basket type bottle carrier. The bottle carrier has an integral handle portion formed from holes in the blank used to form the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,298 to Harris teaches a basket-style carrier with non-collapsing end panels. The carrier is formed from a single blank, the blank having holes forming the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,294 to Graser teaches a two-piece beverage carrier. The carrier is formed from two foldable blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,240 to Elward teaches an article carrier carton. The carton is formed from a blank and can carry six bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,290 to Stout teaches an article carrier handle structure. The handle is formed from a blank having interrupted cut lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,844 to Arneson is directed to a bottle carrier. The carrier is formed from a blank, and includes hole portions used to form a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,564 to Lyons, Jr., is directed to a folding bottle carrying carton. The carton is formed from a blank, and has a handle.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides bottle carrier which is relatively strong, inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetic in appearance, and easy to assemble.
The beverage industry markets products in a printed paper board carrier holding multiple units of glass and plastic containers. This package is commonly referred to as a basket. The xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d provides individual product separation minimizing product damage during the shipping and distribution cycle. Current xe2x80x9cbasketsxe2x80x9d in use provide attractive graphics which are multi-color printed, have a substantial carry handle, and have an open top which facilitates easy access, removal, and replacement of the product.
The basic xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d as now commonly used has existed for several decades. Over the years there have been minor revisions to this basic xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d for the sake of cost reduction. The xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d has survived the marketing needs of the beverage industry by providing a consumer friendly package to the end user.
The paper board used on current xe2x80x9cbasketsxe2x80x9d is a special custom formulated sheet. This special sheet is used for the total one-piece xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d. The sheet provides excellent white printing surface, superior tear strength, improved stiffness, and surfaces and finish resistant to moisture absorption. The beverage and packaging industries are continually seeking a more cost effective package while retaining the consumer friendly features of the present xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d.
The carrier according to the present invention has:several advantages. It provides a reduction in paper board costs. It improves manufacturing costs of the present xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d. It retains the xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d features demanded by the marketing needs of the beverage industry. And, it improves packaging line production at the beverage manufacturing location.
More specifically, the carrier according to the present invention is made by folding a single blank made from paper board. This single blank, when completely folded and glued as necessary, forms both a handle portion and a plurality of compartments for holding beverage containers. This blank includes elements which will become a shell portion which provides all xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d printed panels and a handle visible to the consumer on the display shelf. The blank can be made from a white coated paper board or other material combination providing an adequate printing surface.
The blank, in addition to elements which will form the shell portion, also includes elements forming the internal longitudinal and transverse product separation, handle reinforcement, and bottom closure flaps. This portion includes what is called in the trade a partition assembly. The partition assembly does not require printing, since it is not readily visible to the consumer when filled with articles to be carried.
The single blank, which forms both the shell portion and the partition assembly, is preferably formed as a die cut sheet, which is then accurately folded and joined by adhesive applied to designated locations. The thus-folded and secured assembly is then further folded and glued to form a collapsed xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d. The collapsed xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d is then delivered to the beverage or glass manufacturing location. The xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d is then erected, andxe2x80x94in a first embodimentxe2x80x94bottom flaps are folded and adhesively secured, and thus is ready for filling with product. The xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d can be filled either on or off a bottling line. In a second embodiment, the bottom flaps are pre-glued and are part of the fold assembly provided to the beverage or glass manufacturing location.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.